


Silent Lucidity (Jean)

by redfenix



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, redshipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-24
Updated: 2002-01-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfenix/pseuds/redfenix





	Silent Lucidity (Jean)

Images flashed through my head at breakneck speed. I flinched as each one came and went.

_A body lying on a table covered with a sheet._

_A face covered with markings._

_A body floating in a tank._

_IV tubes and medical instruments._

The sound of a man screaming shattered my visions, and broke my connection from him. I stepped back slightly from him trying to clear the images from my head. It crushed me to see the cruelty he had suffered and I wished I had the power to erase it from his mind.  Moreover I wish I have the power to wash if from MY mind. I desperately needed to touch him to assure myself he was here and not still on the table in horrible pain.

“What did you see?”

I reached my hand up and lightly placed it on his cheek.  “Logan.” I leaned towards him and gently touched my lips to his, to comfort him. A comfort to myself really, an effort to banish those awful images from my head.  

He grunted softly and brought his hands around to cradle the back of my head, deepening the kiss.

I sucked in my breath at the tenderness of his touch. It surprised me. I was expecting something else. Something rough.  Something brutal and selfish.  I definitely wasn’t expecting the tender touch his hands were providing as they slid over the skin of my face. I had glimpsed horror in his head. Horrors worse than I could ever imagine, and yet here was this man who had faced the absolute worst and he had the gentlest touch of any man I had ever met.

A noise in the hallway startled us both and we quickly separated and dropped our hands. I could see disappointment darken his eyes as he turned to look at the doorway, almost expecting Scott to the standing there ready to start blasting away.

No one was there.

The door slammed to a shut, and he quickly swung his head back around to look at me. I smirked at the look of surprise that briefly flashed across his face. For all his flirting and gruffness, the door closing was the last thing he expected. I laughed and the key turned in the lock.

A sly smile spread over his face. “Clever.”

“I can be.”

“You’re trying to distract me.”

“Yes.”

“You’re not going to tell me, are you?”

I shook my head slightly side to side. “No.”

“Well, what are you going to do with me all alone in here?”

I smiled slyly and reached to unzip his sweatshirt. “I assure you, my intentions are completely honorable.”

I ran my hands across his muscled chest and smiled at his sharp intake of breath as I did so.

He reached up and grabbed both my wrists and held them away from him.  “Jean.” He whispered, suddenly very serious, “I don’t want to take advantage of the situation. I mean as much as I want yo….” He dropped my hands. “I just don’t. I can’t.”

I lifted my hands back up to his shoulders, and slowly slide his sweatshirt off his shoulders. “Oh, I’m sure you don’t. But I do.”

Still he hesitated. He placed his hands on either side of my head and looked straight at me. He was searching my eyes for any hint of doubt or regret. The sweatshirt fell to the floor with a soft plop, and I ran my hands back up his arms and down his back.

I could see it in his eyes that he remembered my touch from the lab. But this time I wasn’t touching him as a doctor.

My hands traveled down to the waistband of his sweatpants and he shuddered slightly at the shivers that traveled down his spine.

I slid my finger tips softly under the waistband of his pants, and I could see in his eyes that all doubts were banished from his mind. He flashed me that semi-feral smile that seemed to turn me to liquid since the first time I saw it the day before.

I couldn’t stand it anymore. I crushed my mouth down onto his.

His hands dipped to my waist and slid around to my lower back. I glided my hands slowly back up his back and ran my hands through his thick hair.

He dropped his hands to clasp my butt and lifted me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and one of his hands slid back up to run through my hair deepening the kiss even further than before.

My head started spinning with the suddenness and intensity of the kiss. The electricity sparking even through our clothes.  I lost myself in the feel of his hands and lips on me.

Suddenly he grasped my waist again, and pulled away from me. I looked at his question as he dropped me to the ground and released my waist.

“Logan?” I asked, reaching for him.

“Jean. I can’t.”

“Logan, relax. It’s okay. Really.”  I surprised him by reaching forward and snagging the tie that held his sweatpants up.

He grabbed my hands and pushed them away from him, making a grab for his pants. “Jean.”

I smiled and chuckled. “It’s not like I haven’t seen it all before.”

He frowned in puzzlement, not understanding.

“Logan, who do you think got you out of those wet clothes and into those sweatpants?”

“I figured –“ He smiled and chuckled. “Ahh, I see. So you figure you’ve already seen the goods and you want to just dive right in, huh? Well, darlin’…” He slid his hands around my waist and suddenly drew his hands quickly up, stripping me of my shirt.

He dropped the shirt and it landed on top of the sweatshirt I had stripped from him earlier. He reached up to run his hands through my hair, slower and softer this time. “..you may have seen it all, but I haven’t seen anything yet.” I sighed and let my head fall back.

My neck fully exposed to him, he grunted softly and kissed me at the base of my neck. “I wouldn’t exactly call that fair, would you?”

I smothered the laugh that was bubbling inside me and just shook my head softly. “No it’s not.”

His lips trailed slowly up my neck and he lifted my head so that I was looking directly in his eyes again. “Being the fair kind guy that I am…” He ran his thumb lightly over my lips. “..I would think it only right…”, he kissed me lightly, “…that I have my turn.”

He inhaled sharply as if taking my scent in, committing it to memory. Never wanting to forget.

“I can’t remember anything about my past…” he whispered as he slowly made his way behind me. “..but this is certainly something I want to remember in the future.” He lifted my hair up and gently grazed his lips across the base of my neck.

He came back around the front of me and laid his hands gently on my shoulders, his thumbs just slightly catching the straps of my bra. He stared at me so intently I thought I would melt under his unwavering gaze. I suddenly realized that he was giving me one last chance to back out.

I reached up and rested my hands lightly on his.

Realizing that no protest would come from me, he slid his hands down my shoulders, taking my bra straps with him. He leaned in and kissed me again while he reached around to my back and undid the clasp. I heard the bra settle softly down on the ground. He parted my lips slightly, teasing them with his tongue.

I sighed and opened my mouth wider to deepen the kiss. Did he know how much this was killing me? The waiting, the anticipation?

I felt him reach down and slowly play with the button of my jeans. I screamed out in frustration in my head. Dammit, of course he knew it was! And he loved every minute of it.

Finally my jeans and underwear fell away to the floor. My eyes fluttered open as he broke the kiss and pulled away from me.

He reached to take my hand and pulled me towards the bed as he fumbled with his other hand to untie the string on his pants. Finally he was lying on top of me, skin to skin.  The heat was radiating from both of our bodies.

I realized he was waiting for me to take that final step. Waiting to make sure that it was completely my decision. I reached up one hand behind his neck and pulled him down towards me. Keeping my eyes locked on his, I kissed him. I reached down with my other hand and laid it gently on his hip. I groaned low in my throat and pulled his hips toward mine.... 

 

Over and over the explicit moment played in my head. Sometimes fast and furious. Other times slow and agonizing. But it always, always ended the same. Both of us completely sated and shaken from the intensity.

Scott shifted in his sleep to lay behind me. Laying his arm over my hip, resting his hand on my knee. The pictures in my head slowly faded. I let out a breath with a sigh and slightly shifted my head to a more comfortable position. Yes, I did love his man that lay beside me. Deeply. But somehow….somehow Logan had gotten in my head. He was a stranger, but he had dangerously erotic eyes and they set off a spark in me that I knew Scott would never be able to satisfy.

I had to put him out of my head right now. But I just couldn’t get that tempting, provoking whisper out of my head.

“C'mon. You afraid you might like it?”

_Afraid you might like….._

_Afraid you.._

_Afraid._

_You._

_Might._

_Like._

_It._

I closed my eyes and fought back the tears that threatened to come. “Yes.” I whispered. “Yes, I am.” 

Suddenly I heard Logan’s yell from down the hall. “Somebody help!” 


End file.
